Kismet
by alena-chan
Summary: “What are you going to tell me? That this isn’t good for me? That I should leave her side and go sleeping?” His voice was rough and almost hysterical. RobRae RobSpeedy


_**A/N: **Don't say it, I know I'm crazy, but I couldn't resist writing this and it's only a two-shot. So, nothing big…_

_:grins innocently:_

_Anyway, this is my first slash story… and it's not really slash… it's difficult to explain, but you will realize what I mean one you read this chapter._

_It's an ArsenalNightwingRaven triangle with Nightwing in the middle._

_This chapter is more about Arsenal (Speedy) and Nightwing than Raven. Raven will be included in the second chapter._

_A little warning to this chapter: It's a bit limey… not much, don't worry, but enough for some people. So, if you don't like slash, I wouldn't read this story, but you are willing to try something new then just go on…_

* * *

_As for the title: 'Kismet' is the Arabic… and Turkish word for destiny. The title will make more sense once you read the second chapter, but I also left clues in the first chapter. I know, it sounds weird, but everything will clear up in the second chapter._

* * *

_Thanks and kudos to my awesome beta-reader **ChaiChi! **She is the best._

* * *

**_EDIT: This is a repost, because the story got deleted. I'm not sure why but I think somebody doesn't like me and keeps reporting me for no reason. sighs_**

_**03/11/07**_

_**  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_Enjoy… _

* * *

_**Kismet**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"Arsenal, you have to come. Richard… he isn't doing well. Raven was shot… you have to come immediately!"

That had been the call Arsenal had received eight hours ago from Cyborg and just as Cyborg had asked, he had immediately made the eight-hour trip to Jump City.

And now, he was standing in front of the Titans West door.

He gave in the code (All the Titans had access to the different Towers. So, they don't have to knock or ring the bell.) and the door opened with a soft 'click'.

Arsenal made his way to the common-room, where he found and exhaust and worried looking Cyborg blankly starring at a flimmering TV.

"Cy…?" The red-haired archer called out cautiously and the half-robot looked up at the direction where the voice had come from.

"Arsenal," Cyborg greeted back standing up and approaching the other man. He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace than anything else.

"You came fast," Cyborg said instead.

"You sounded serious," was all Speedy said. "How is… she…?" He asked as Cyborg didn't say anything else.

Cyborg let out a tired sigh, "Not good. She was pretty badly. Her kidney is damaged… and for some reason she isn't healing herself. I did everything I could do, but now we can only wait… and hope…" He closed his eyes before continuing, "But it doesn't look good…"

"You mean she could…" Arsenal couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to.

"I don't know… I really don't… know…" Cyborg said sadly and Arsenal realized that he looked much older than he really was.

"Where are Starfire and Changeling?" He asked suddenly.

"I sent them away to sleep. They can't really do anything and they need their rest. But they're both shaken up badly. Star cried the whole time and Changeling didn't speak at all…" The dark man trailed off shaking his head.

"And Dick?" The archer decided to ask.

"He is in the med-lab… watching over her. He didn't leave her side for a moment," Cyborg paused for moment, "He is taking it the worst. He and Raven are really-"

"… close." Arsenal provided.

"Yeah, close…" Again, Cyborg sighed.

"How are **_you_**?" Arsenal finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Cyborg answered seriously. "It's Raven we're talking about. My little baby-girl," Another tired and sad sigh escaped his lips. "I would have never thought that something like that would happen… and especially not to her…"

"She will be okay, Vic," The red-head tried to assure him. "This is Raven: Strong, stubborn Raven," The archer grinned. "If anybody can make it through this, it' Raven. She is though."

"I know… I know," The tall man spoke quietly. "I think it would be the best if you look for Nightwing. You are the only who can reason with him right now."

Arsenal nodded and to his surprise Cyborg's words made him feel… good.

Hastily, he walked to the med-lab.

He felt strangely nervous as he reached the door of the med-lab. The archer wasn't so sure anymore if he really wanted to see Nightwing in this situation… didn't know if he could really help him.

But there was no time to think about that now. He was here and he had to help Nightwing. He just had to try to reach him – even if Nightwing wouldn't want his help.

Silently, Arsenal opened the door and the first thing he saw was Raven lying on one of the beds.

She was hooked up on some of the machines. Her stomach was bandaged, but there was blood straining against the white bandage visible.  
She looked… ghastly and pale… broken… so unlike the strong and stoic woman, Arsenal had come to know and like.

And there was Nightwing sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed.  
He wasn't wearing his mask and his steel-blue eyes were starring unblinkingly at Raven.He looked tired and worn-out – Arsenal realized as he slowly approached the bed where Raven was laying on.

"Dick," Arsenal said and he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a greeting or a call to make him see that he was there as well – although, Arsenal knew that Nightwing had already noticed him.

"Arsenal…" Nightwing said back not looking up from Raven's prone figure.

Neither of them said anything for a while… until – to Arsenal's surprise – Nightwing spoke, "Why are you here?" He asked and it came out harsher than he had wanted.

"Because I want to," replied the archer as he made his way to the chair Nightwing was sitting on.

Nightwing said nothing and he was still starring at Raven – and somehow that made Arsenal angry.

"Look Ro-" Arsenal began, but immediately corrected himself, "Richard, this-" He couldn't continue for a harsh chuckle from Nightwing interrupted him.

"What are you going to tell me? That this isn't good for me? That I should leave her side and go sleeping?" His voice was rough and almost hysterical. "She is dying Roy… dying. She isn't healing herself and I can't do anything for her. Do you really think that I can leave her side now?"

It was a rhetorical question, Arsenal knew that, but he still couldn't help himself, but to ponder about the question.

Did he really think that Richard would leave Raven's side? Did he really think that he could change anything?That he could help Dick…? That he could reach him? Did he really think that Richard would reach out for **_him_**?

"Do you love her that much?" Arsenal asked without thinking about the consequences. It was too late for thinking about anything anyway.

Nightwing looked up abruptly and somehow that made Arsenal smile inwardly. It was the first time, Nightwing had looked at him since he had entered the room.

And now, Nightwing's… Richard's shocked blue eyes were boring into him.

"What…?" The dark-haired young man asked.

"You heard me, Dick?" Roy replied and it shocked him that his voice could sound so steady. "Do you love her so much?"  
'_So much that you could forget me?' _His mind added silently and Arsenal felt disgusted with himself that he would think something like that in such a situation.

But he had suppressed these feelings for a long time and he just couldn't control himself anymore.

Arsenal loved Nightwing… and Speedy had loved Robin… and Roy loved Dick.

It was as simple as that and it had always been that simple.

Arsenal didn't know when he had begun loving Richard, but somehow he did and nothing he had tried to do could make him forget that.

Roy had seen Dick in various relationships: He had been there when Robin and Batgirl had been together. He had listened to Dick's ramblings about his first kiss with Babs and their first time… and their first everything, but he had said nothing and had waited patiently.

He had been there as Robin and Starfire had begun their relationship – and again he had waited in hopes for Richard to notice him.

Arsenal had known that Batgirl had been just a puppy-love. Just as he had known that Robin and Starfire wouldn't last.

But Raven was… different – and for the first time since he had known Dick, Arsenal had feared to loose him completely.

Richard had loved Babs and Kori, but it was only Raven who held a part of his soul.

Roy knew that Nightwing would give up his life for his friends, but only for Raven would he give up himself. And that was what had frightened Roy… that was what made him so jealous.

Richard… Robin… Nightwing loved Raven.

He had always loved her and he would always love her.

"I don't know what you're playing, Roy, but-" Richard's voice drifted through his thoughts and Roy immediately replied.

"But what, Dick?" He cut him short. "Why can't you say it? Why can't you say that you love her?" His voice was harsh and mean and Arsenal hated how he sounded.

"Roy…" The dark-haired man said warningly and Arsenal knew that Nightwing was fighting for control.

He was pushing Nightwing's limits and it wouldn't take long anymore for him to loose his control.

"Are you afraid?" Roy taunted. "Do you fear that Raven will reject you… that she might be in love with someone else?"

Before Arsenal could say anything else, Nightwing sprang up from the chair he had been sitting on and had pinned the archer against one of the walls.

The dark hero breathed hared and stared coldly at the man in front of him.

"What you want, **_Speedy_**?" Nightwing spat out menacingly.

For a moment, Arsenal said nothing. He just looked into Nightwings blue eyes. Confused at his reaction, Nightwing loosened his grip on him.

"What I want…" Roy spoke unnaturally soft, "… is… you"

And before Nightwing could comprehend what his best-friend had really meant; Arsenal had pressed his lips on Dick's.

Richard's blue eyes widened before they closed on their own accord.

He should be fighting this. He should push him away, but Nightwing lost all rational thoughts when Arsenal's tongue entered his mouth nudging the roof of his mouth.

Roy's lips left his for a moment, "Don't fight it, Dick." He whispered before trailing kisses along his jaw and throat and Nightwing felt Roy's lips on his adam's apple.  
A soft moan escaped his mouth as the red-haired gently began sucking on it and his whole body shuddered as Roy's teeth began scraping along his throat.

"Roy… please…" Nightwing moaned and he didn't know if he wanted him to continue or to stop.

Somehow Roy's lips on his body made him feel alive and carefree. There was nothing, but pleasure… hot, pure pleasure.

As for Arsenal: He couldn't control himself anymore. All he wanted was to feel and to kiss Richard… no matter what.

He knew that Nightwing was reacting out of fear and confusion and that this was nothing, but a distraction from Raven. But Arsenal would do anything to help Richard.

His hands wandered over Nightwing's chest and felt the taunt muscles under the spandex, but that wasn't enough for him.

The archer pressed harder against the other hero as his hands searched for the zipper on Nightwing's back.  
By the time he managed to find the zipper and zipped it down, Roy had forgotten who was comforting who.

And as Dick's tongue traced fire along his neck, Roy lost all of his thoughts. Their hands were running frantically around their bodies feeling every nook and muscle and scar.

Roy groaned as Dick bid his exposed shoulder, he hands tangled in Dick's long, dark locks pulling him closer.

And in a moment of clarity, Roy asked himself how Dick had managed to pull of the top-half of his costume without him noticing, but the moment of clarity was gone as fast as it had come and Roy concentrated on sucking and biting Dick's shoulder.

The moans and groans were enough to drive him crazy and Roy wanted nothing more, but to hear Dick moaning.

He pushed his body harder against Dick's and it was then that he felt **_his_** hardness pressed against his own.  
Another groan escaped his lips and just as he was about to press his lips on Dick's, Roy felt him stiffen and flinch.

And before Roy knew what was happening, Dick had pushed him away.

Arsenal frowned looking at Dick and seeing that he was starring wide-eyed at something behind him. He turned around and saw Raven floating above her bed and glowing in a pale blue.

She was healing herself.

Roy turned towards Dick again and as he looked into his eyes, he knew that nothing would be as it used to be.

"Dick… I…" He began, but somehow Roy didn't know what to say or to do. He just kept staring at Richard who was now arranging his clothes and avoiding his eyes.

"I'm going to inform Cyborg about Raven's condition," Nightwing spoke all-business – nothing like the moans Roy had heard leaving his mouth only seconds ago.

And before Roy could say or could do anything Nightwing walked out of the room.

He was left feeling cold and alone… and the fear to have lost his best-friends forever.

* * *

_** A/N: **So, yeah… that was the first chapter… and only one chapter left._

_How did you like it…?_

_As I said: It was a new experience for me to write a slash-story, but I really do like SpeedyRobin and I just wanted to try it out… of course, I had to include RaeRob…_

_Anyway, tell me what you think… please…?_

_:gives puppy-eyes:_

_**  
**_

* * *

_Okay, that's it… I think…_

_Take care and be safe!_

_Later, Alena_


End file.
